


19. Panic Attack

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, tw: car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Hank has a panic attack on the way home from a case. Connor has never seen him so scared…





	19. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I changed this prompt also... Sorry.  
> Also, I know Knights Of The Black Death is a fictional band, so I made up a few lyrics. I don’t know why I envision them as a Christian Rock band…

Since he’d deviated, Connor found he had a long list of things that he didn’t like:

Cruelty of humans, small spaces, raised voices, feeling vulnerable, death, seeing loved ones in pain, CyberLife, the taste of fish, nightmares, Hank’s drinking habits, Gavin’s sorry excuse of a father, Amanda, the Eden Club, the cat that lived across the road…

Hank had a list of things he didn’t like too:

Cruelty of humans, the winter season, angry conflict, Red Ice, life, seeing Connor in pain, CyberLife, the taste of salads, memories, his drinking habits, Gavin’s sorry excuse of a father, Fowler, the Eden Club, the cat that lived across the road…

They had a lot in common.

Like this.

**“Screw the god-damn fuck ups we call God’s creation!**

**The fuck ups are the cause of their own destruction!**

**Is it any wonder he abandoned his children?**

**Is it any wonder that we are all alone?”**

Connor and Hank sang together loudly to Knights Of The Black Death, Hank tapping the steering wheel as Connor bobbed his head up and down to the beat. Hank chuckled, turning to face Connor for a brief moment. Connor caught him and smiled back.

“Are you alright, Hank?” He asked. Hank turned his attention back to the road.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Hank smiled. “Just… Enjoying life.”

“You? Enjoying life?” Connor smirked. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I am.” Hank smiled. “I really am.”

“That’s good to hear.” Connor beamed, adjusting his Police jacket slightly. “Hank, I’m in the mood for burgers tonight.”

_What the everloving fuck had he done to deserve this kid?_

“Good thing I bought a new bottle of ketchup then, isn’t it?” Hank smirked. Connor gasped.

“You did?! Thank you, Hank!”

“Whatever.” Hank reached over and ruffled Connor’s hair, earning a laugh from the android.

 _Cole would have fucking loved him…_ Hank thought as he passed a green light. He smiled to himself.

“Hank!” Before Hank had a chance to react, Connor grabbed the steering wheel, spinning the car 180 degrees before a truck smashed into the side of them.

Everything went black.

-

“Ugh…” Hank groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt really fucking badly… What the fuck happened…?

That was when Hank remembered the truck he’d noticed too late, the truck that had run a red light as they’d passed through a 4-way intersection. Connor had- Connor!

“Connor!” Hank gasped, turning to face the android.

Connor lay slumped in his seat, head down and eyes closed. Blue Thirium dripped from his head, pooling in his lap, which was coated in shattered glass.

“Connor…?” Hank whispered, reaching over. “C-Connor…”

 

> _“Cole…?”_
> 
> _“D-Daddy…?”_
> 
> _“Cole, it’s… Shit… It’s gonna be okay, stay with me, Son…”_
> 
> _“I-I’m scared.”_
> 
> **_“I was scared…”_ **

“Hank?” Hank blinked, gasping as Connor leaned over him, his eyes wide with panic, red LED flickering erratically. “Hank?”

“But…” Hank looked back to where Connor had been moment’s ago. “You…”

“I’m alright, Hank, you need to slow your breathing for me.”

“I-I… Co-Connor…”

“Hank, you are hyperventilating. If this continues, you will lose consciousness and I do not recommend you do that as you may have a concussion…”

“Cole…?”

“I am Connor. Cole is not here. I’m sorry, Hank…”

“Fuck…” Hank clawed at his chest, closing his eyes. “M-make it stop, Connor!”

“I can’t. You must calm your breathing, Hank, please…”

“Wh-what…?”

“Hank, my stress levels are elevating rapidly, please calm yourself before I am no longer of use to you…” Connor pleaded. Hank opened his eyes, finally taking in Connor’s terrified expression.

“C-count with me…” Hank whispered, reaching for Connor’s hand. Connor gripped Hank’s hand and began to count with him.

“1… 2… 3… 4… 5…”

They continued like this for a while, counting to five before breathing in, then to five before breathing out. Hank finally slumped back in his seat, forcing a smile.

“I’m good, kid… I’m alright…”

“I-I’m sorry, Hank!” Connor suddenly choked. “I know I promised not to risk my life again b-but in that moment I calculated a 2% survival rate if the truck had hit your side of the car. I-I had to spin the car, I couldn’t-”

“Hey…” Hank reached up, taking Connor’s face in his hands. “We’re both alive, ain’t we?”

“Y-yes…”

“Then I ain’t gonna fight you on this one.” Hank smiled weakly, pulling Connor closer. “Fuck, Connor… I thought I’d lost you…”

“I tried to remain conscious but my system shutdown to start on emergency self-repairs. I was offline for approximately 2.5 minutes.” Connor whispered. “I-I… were you scared…?”

“I’m alright now, Connor.” Hank whispered, running his hand through Connor’s hair. “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

* * *

It took a few minutes for an ambulance, fire engine and police car to arrive at the scene. They’d needed to cut the door on Connor’s side to get the android out, and Hank had been examined for any critical injuries. The only injuries they found were a bruise on the side of his head and a sprained ankle.

Connor had been lucky, considering a truck smashed into his side of the car. He’d been given several packs of Thirium to drink to replace any that he’d lost, and was told his systems would self-repair the wound within 3 days.

The truck driver was taken to hospital, not that Hank cared, and Hank and Connor were driven home in the police car. Help hobbled to the house, with Connor’s help, greeting Sumo, who had hurried to greet them.

“Hello, Sumo.” Connor smiled. “Sorry, I cannot pet you right now. I must get Hank to the bedroom. You are welcome to follow.” Sumo did just that, walking behind Connor and Hank. Connor gently guided Hank to his bed and helped him to sit before bending down to rub Sumo’s back gently.

“Do you need anything, Hank?” Connor asked. “A drink? Food?”

“I just need to know you’re alive right now.” Hank muttered. Connor smiled.

“I am here, Hank…” Connor whispered, sitting beside Hank and pulling the man close. Hank rest his head on Connor’s shoulder.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about Cole.” Hank confessed. “I-I thought-”

“You cannot lose me so easily.” Connor smiled. “That is what you hate about me; the fact I keep coming back. Remember?”

“CyberLife ain’t gonna send replacements for you now, not after Richard was sent to be the new ‘prototype’.”

“Perhaps not… but the RK900 model uses the same schematics as I do, meaning there _are_ parts available for me if anything were to happen.”

“That’s a point.” Hank muttered. “We’d have to get them through another seller though.”

“Or we could ask Richard to request the parts. They won’t question him.” Connor assured him. “Let’s not think about that now though. Would you like a burger?”

“I just wanna hug you a bit longer, Kid.”

“Are you… choosing me over a burger?” Connor smirked. Hank grumbled.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Son. Just this once, I’m puttin’ you above fucking burgers.”


End file.
